1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus or other such electronic appliance, and in particular relates to a function restriction release method for an image processing apparatus (compound device) or other such electronic appliance incorporating a plurality of functions such as copier function, printer function, scanner function, and/or the like, where use of one or more of those functions is restricted, and relates to such an electronic appliance.
2. Conventional Art
With image processing apparatuses and other such electronic appliances, in addition to standard function(s) provided initially at the time of shipment, it is sometimes the case, due to changes in usage conditions/environment or the like at user sites, that function expansion is carried out so as to permit addition of new function(s) after equipment has been shipped and put on market.
Conventional methods for implementing function expansion include (1) methods which accomplish function expansion through ROM replacement, program addition/revision for accommodation of new function(s), or the like, and (2) methods wherein programming for function expansion is provided in advance at the time of shipping, programming for function expansion being enabled as a result of entry of function restriction release key sequence(s) from an operation panel or remote panel (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication Kokai No.2001-309099).
But of the foregoing function expansion methods, because the method at (1) requires specialized technical knowledge in order to carry out ROM replacement, program addition/revision, or the like, the manufacturer or dealer must perform the expansion procedure, as the user does not have the wherewithal to perform same. Furthermore, before such an apparatus can be shipped, the manufacturer must have programming available for each model, whereas the manufacturer conducts verification of operation with respect to all functions of the apparatus at the time of manufacturing. Taking the example of a model which is provided with copier function, printer function, and scanner function, and a model which is provided with only printer function and copier function, before either can be shipped it will be necessary to have separate programming made available for each, the resulting reduction in manufacturing efficiency representing a further problem in addition to the already-high parts cost.
On the other hand, with the method at (2), because the programming for function expansion is provided in advance, it is possible to avoid such problems as were indicated for the method at (1). However, with the method at (2), there are problems such as the following.
First, whereas a more expensive image processing apparatus or other such electronic appliance might be equipped with an easy-to-use operation panel or the like from which the release key sequence for function restriction release can be entered, permitting function restriction release to be carried out, it is often the case that a less expensive electronic appliance is not provided with an operation panel such as will permit entry of the release key sequence. Furthermore, while it might be possible to carry out a procedure by which the release key sequence is entered from a host PC (host personal computer), because—whether the release key sequence is entered from an operation panel or whether this is accomplished through a remote operation from a host PC—this would not be among the settings of the electronic appliance which a user would normally have cause to use with any great frequency, it may be the case that the location at which such a release key sequence would have to be entered is buried at a deep level or that it can only be made accessible after first carrying out some special operation. Furthermore, because the release key sequence must be entered accurately, the operation which must be performed will appear complicated to a user unfamiliar with such equipment.